Harry Potter and the Legacy of Horus
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: HP 40K Crossover, Harry gets a visit from a certain chaos god, he emerges a changed person, watch as he commands his legions to burn the world and bring chaos and change to the whole galaxy!
1. Tzeentch

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Horus**

Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer 40.000 or Harry Potter. They are just figments of the imagination of their creators given flesh in books and other stuff and distributed throughout the world. This idea is made with some help from Dark Retribution and I hope he will appreciate it because I wrote this entirely based on his all-knowing knowledge. Praise to the great Dark Retribution!

**

* * *

Tzeench

* * *

**

Harry Potter wasn't feeling good at the moment. When he got back to Privet Drive number 4 he was immediately put to work by the fat git called uncle Vernon. Harry growled under his breath and tears prickled beneath his eyelids.

He still thought about Sirius and how he had been ripped from him. Bellatrix Lestrange was to blame and she would suffer a fate beyond anything known to humanity. Harry felt the anger and rage beneath the skin and he felt it clawing at the small sense of boldness and righteousness. He felt it crumble and was washed in the anger. He attacked the lawn he was about to mow with a vengeance and soon it was done perfectly. Then Petunia came out and started shrieking that the grass was too low and what a horrible boy he was. Harry couldn't take it anymore and he felt his anger flow through his eyes and he watched as Petunia kept on shrieking and suddenly a white hot surge shot through his eyes and a window broke directly behind Petunia shattering with a loud crash making the woman jump.

She looked at the ruined window and said:

"Potter this is the last time your abnormality will cause us grief. Now get in the cupboard and let Vernon deal with you when he gets home."

Harry nodded and the skinny woman barraged him with verbal insults all the way to the cupboard where she threw him in and then locked it. Harry stared at the darkness and felt incredibly tight within the confined space.

He knew that there was nothing to be done. Where the hell was the Order when you needed them?

* * *

That moment Mundungus Fletcher popped into Privet Drive to take a look at Harry. When he saw that everything was quiet he just sat down on his post and started leafing through the Daily Prophet like nothing was wrong. Strong anti muggle spells kept the muggles from noticing anything of it.

He departed after making sure nothing unusual happened and when Vernon Dursley drove into the parking lane and lumbered up to the house.

* * *

Vernon Dursley did not have a good day. First those fools came all the way up to his office complaining about the long shifts that they would have to do. Vernon had made them go back with a new schedule which shortened the hours a little. They had threatened to resign if their demands weren't met. Vernon just barely managed to keep his best men working there and thus complied with their wishes. Then he had almost been put into jail for driving too hard. He was pretty much pissed off right now and when Petunia told him that the freak had managed to shatter a window he just went up to the cupboard and dragged the thin and pale boy out and shouted:

"BOY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING SCARING YOUR AUNT LIKE THAT! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS!"

Harry tried to speak but the spit and foam around his uncles mouth made him unable to speak as the man looked to be mad. Where was the Order to prevent this? Where was Dumbledore to help him? Why did Sirius had to die? Why? Why?

* * *

Harry was forcefully thrown against a cabinet and he heard it shatter and he felt a few bones in his body shatter at the impact. Vernon just got madder and he shouted:

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE BOY! YOU BROKE OUR CABINET! NOW I GOT TO WHIP YOU UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON. DAMN THOSE FREAKS FOR TELLING US WHAT TO DO. I AM STILL THE MASTER OF MY OWN HOUSE!"

Then a punch was delivered to Harry's ribcage and he exhaled sharply as the air was being pushed out of his body.

Then he was once again thrown in the cramped cupboard and he felt his wounds sting as blood leaked from it. He fell unconscious the moment his heart stopped racing and after he had lost a lot of blood.

His dreams were plagued with visions of Voldemort torturing innocent muggles and he immediately started to feel anger at the muggles who kept him there so that he couldn't help those muggles. Why would he care for the muggles that ignored his very existence and never saw the abuse he underwent while his fat cousin sat on his ass

Harry felt the anger within his soul increase until it flowed over and he just raged within his mind and sent a bolt of energy through the link. He watched as Lord Voldemort fell screaming to the floor.

* * *

Then he felt an overwhelming presence in his head and he suddenly found himself standing in a room which was full of decay and rotting corpses which suddenly changed to a flowery field and then back to a battle field littered with corpses. A man stood there dressed in a strange suit of armour which Harry had never seen before. The man grinned at him and said:

"Mortal you came along at a goods time. I have been looking for a body to inhabit while in this Dimension and due to your vast Psyker power you shall be the perfect body for me, Tzeench to inhabit. I, the Lord of Change shall posses your body and kill off all people within the neighbourhood."

Harry laughed and said:

"Like I care about that. I want this entire world to die for what they have done to me."

The Chaos God's influence was slowly corrupting Harry's mind and making him more inclined to do evil things. Harbouring a god within one's mind isn't a good thing as it would drive the person insane. But Harry Potter was no ordinary man and as the Chaos Gods essence seeped into Harry's body he felt that he had to resist and focused on his scar and it pulsed a bright red and then he felt the power rush within his body and then the Chaos God screamed within his mind:

"WHAT IS THIS? YOU TRY TO BEAT ME FOOLISH MORTAL? I AM TZEENCH, LORD OF CHANGE AND SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED! IF I GO DOWN THEN YOU SHALL TOO!"

A black aura appeared around Harry and the boards on the wall started to blacken as heat built up. When it reached a crescendo it immediately was sucked within Harry's body. With a gigantic effort the God tried to get himself away from the sucking vacuum that was Harry Potter but found himself unable to do so. Then the Chaos God Tzeench was no more. His essence was now absorbed into the new Chaos God's body. The only thing that remained of the Chaos God of Change was his knowledge which was slowly being assimilated by Harry's brain.

When Harry would awaken was unknown. What was known that when he awoke there would be much slaughter and manipulation going around. The Thousand Sons would come to this planet and raze it to the ground then rebuild it and make it Harry's capital world.

Chaos would rule…

* * *

A new story out. I would like to thank Dark Retribution for inspiring me to write this fic and for motivating me to finally write it as well as pre-read it. 


	2. Chaos God

**Harry Potter and the legacy of Horus**

Disclaimer: don't own anything of Harry Potter or Warhammen 40.000. I do know that my friend and main intelligence gatherer about Warhammer 40.000 is extraordinary in his quest to give me knowledge to write this. Thank you.

**

* * *

Chaos God

* * *

**

Harry was now sweating in his cupboard. This wasn't what he had expected to be. The power of the god within his body had made him grow a little and his vision was perfect now. The blood and cuts had been washed away as the power accumulated to the body of Harry Potter.

He got out of the cupboard when the matchstick woman opened it and then glared at the woman. She gave him a stern look and said:

"Boy fix us breakfast or else you will be locked in you cupboard for a week without food."

Harry's face clouded at that thought and dark ominous looking clouds gathered above Privet drive no 4. Harry could feel the energy contained within him wanting to leap pout and hurt the woman so badly that she wouldn't move for aeons.

Harry contained his rage and then was put to work on dinner. He groaned as his injuries reappeared before his aunt took notice. Then she made his hand connect with the hot iron of the pan and he screamed as the heat burned into his hands. Suddenly a thought came to him. Why would he be harmed by those pathetic warmth sources? He was remembered about the Chaos fires and how they were hotter then this pathetic imitation of it.

Harry continued to make breakfast for Matchstick and Walrus and Pig until the walrus came downstairs and saw him and shouted:

"BOY GIVE ME MY BREAKFAST!"

Harry grumbled under his breath and then served him his breakfast and kept on grumbling as porky came down. Harry watched as the Dursleys ate and conveniently forgot to feed him too. Vernon wasn't impressed by the intimidation attempt of the Order and thus had once again found a pinnacle of cruelty. He grabbed his coat and said:

"Petunia I am going to get Marge from the station. Make the boy sweat because Marge likes to see the boy suffer."

Petunia nodded and Harry growled. So Marge was coming again with one of those horrible dogs of her? Well then let her meet the new and improved Harry Tzeentch. Then he halted his thought process. Why did he just refer to himself as Harry Tzeentch and not as Harry James Potter? Maybe it was a side effect of absorbing the Chaos God.

Then he was grabbed roughly and pushed into the yard with some hedge clippers and was put to go and trim the hedge with the hedge clippers. Harry grumbled about unfair work and Petunia just glared at him and said:

"Come one go to work. If you aren't finished before Vernon gets home then I that you did nothing and then he'll beat you. That's all you are good for you freak."

Harry scowled at her ad started working on the hedge. He was just finished when a car drove up the lane and Vernon came out followed by Marge. She had a big fat bulldog with her and it immediately jumped towards Harry with an angry bark. Harry's eyes turned red briefly and he started calling upon the powers of the Warp and sent them at the dog. It slowed down and then barked loud and suddenly it keeled over dead.

Marge saw her dog fall dead to the ground and she screamed:

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU FREAK! YOU KILLED RIPPER THE 2ND!"

* * *

Harry watched as the fat woman waggled up to him and nearly smashed his ribcage with a well aimed punch. Then she went into the car to pick up a cage which contained another specimen of vicious bulldog. It snarled at Harry and Harry just growled in his throat. Then he felt something hard smack him in the head and he fell to the ground slightly dazed. He turned around and saw that Vernon had hit him over the head with the hedge clippers. 

The fat man shouted:

"FREAK GO INSIDE AND MAKE MARGE COMFORTABLE AFTER YOU KILLED HER DOG WITH YOUR UNNATURALNESS I EXPECT YOU TO APOLOGISE! NOW GO IN BEFORE I BASH IN YOUR SKULL! THOSE FREAK FRIENDS OF YOUR BE DAMNED!"

Harry shakily stood up and walked inside the house mentally thinking up thousands of plans to torture Vernon Dursley. He would rue the day he had ever hit the Chaos God.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was in shock. She had just witnessed her charge being hit over the head by his own goddamned uncle and then verbally abused. Apparently the threat from the Order had worked aversely and the fat man had taken up to beating Harry. This wasn't how Dumbledore thought to protect Harry. Hermione and Ron were trained to come protect Harry if he went somewhere without Dumbledore's permission. 

Tonks apparated away with a sharp crack and then appeared into the Order Headquarters with an equally sharp crack. The first person she saw was the one she was looking for and immediately said:

"Remus come with me. We are going to take Harry away from those horrid muggles!"

Then she just grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards a small vase and cast the portkey spell on it. Then she transfigured her clothing into a nice fitting set of clothes and then changed Remus his ragged clothing into a business suit. Then she grabbed the portkey and Remus placed his hand on it and with a small pop they were away and appeared within Arabella Figgs living room. The Squib looked at the pair and said:

"Why are you here? Are you going to visit Harry?"

Tonks nodded and literally dragged Remus out of the house. Then she proceeded to dress him in a muggle business suit and she herself chose to wear some formal outfit. Then the two of them apparated to Magnolia Crescent where they walked towards their destination of Privet Drive no. 4.

When they arrived there they were hearing sounds of violence coming from within. Not wasting seconds they rang the doorbell while hoping that Harry would be okay.

* * *

Harry wasn't feeling very good. He had limited himself for the time being until he could get out of these detection wards. The blows being inflicted to his body weren't improving his state in the least. Vernon had started beating him the moment they got into the house calling him filth and scum of the Earth. Marge had just grinned and said that a mangy mutt like him would be drowned soon. Then she had delivered a marvellously executed almost rib breaking combo. Her meaty fists had nearly shattered his ribs as they came in contact with them three times. Then she left Vernon to hurt the boy and went to her room under the whimpering of Harry. 

Harry didn't know what he had done wrong to deserve this but this was just not done to a god of Chaos. He started manipulating his warp energies and then Vernon heard the doorbell ring and just said at a venomous tone:

"Stay here boy. I'll go see who is at the door and then I'll be back."

Then he threw Harry back into the dark cupboard and Harry let out a muffled oomph.

Harry seethed and the warp energies started to flow through his body until he was fully healed. Then suddenly two massive wings burst from his back. He looked at them and said that they looked Daemonic in appearance. With a cruel laugh he made all his injuries come back as he sensed the people which stood at the front door. He just shut off his conscious actions and just let himself fall into an unconscious state. That way it would seem like he had been beaten to unconsciousness by Vernon.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was anxious for the door to open and when it finally did she looked into the fat and beefy face of one Vernon Dursley and she said: 

"Hello mister Dursley. Wee are here to talk to your nephew."

Vernon paled a little and says:

"Go away you freaks. I have no nephew."

Remus was starting to get irritated and just ripped the door from its hinges and shouted:

"YOU REEK OF HARRY'S BLOOD, DURSLEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!"

Remus threw Vernon back into the house and ran inside after the falling body. He scanned the hall and saw that thick red fluid was covering the knob on the cupboard and immediately ripped the door to the cupboard off with his werewolf strength. What he saw there horrified him. Harry was lying in the cupboard with his body limp and cuts all over his body including some heavy bruising.

Remus got Harry out of the cupboard and they heard something heavy come down the stairs. They hear a heavy feminine voice say:

"What did you do to my brother? I'll call the police."

* * *

Tonks turned around and saw thefemale versionof Vernon Dursley stand there with an angry scowl on her face. Suddenly a black-haired wizard popped into the house directly behind Marge and then said in a snaky voice: 

"Why did you call me here Lupin? I have more important things to do then to go off careening like a stupid Gryffindor and help potter out when he isn't granted his every wish by his relatives."

Then Snape looked past Marge Dursley and noticed the werewolf taking care of someone that was bleeding all over the hideous muggle carpet. A thin woman entered the hall and started shrieking and Severus cast a silencing charm on her to make her stop.

Then Severus looked again at the bleeding person and noticed the black unruly hair and the scar on his forehead and a sense of dread slipped through his mind. This was Harry Potter who was supposed to be pampered beyond belief by the muggles? Immediately the normally calm potions master got out some powerful healing potions and without further ado he grabbed Harry's head from Lupin's hands and poured the potions down the throat of the boy.

Harry felt the potions sliding down his throat and then he opened his eyes and stared into the yellowish ones of Remus who had once again took his head in his lap and then he tilted his head to the side and said:

"Professor Snape…I want to say…Thank…You for all the help."

Coughs were coming from his throat and Severus immediately got out a murky brown potion and opened his mouth and forced him to swallow it. Immediately Harry's eyes flew open and he got up and stood up and turned to Vernon who had gotten up and said:

"You worthless bastard. You'll get what's coming to you. I, Harry Tzeentch, God of Chaos shall make sure that your Death will be a horrifying one. I shall have my Daemons rip your body apart as you watch your wife and fat pig burn in the flames of Chaos. Horrors shall scream in your ears until they are bloody and you'll beg for mercy but it won't be given to you."

* * *

Harry laughed darkly as an aura of menacing power sprang up around him and his features began to twist and deform. Two black wings came from his back and armour materialised around his body encasing it. Power streamed from his body and with a flash he had gained razor sharp claws and with a hauntingly beautiful face his gaze bore down upon Vernon who shivered under the gaze. 

Harry shivered at the power running through him at the moment and suddenly he teleported himself through the Warp with his fellow wizards towards the Leaky cauldron. His scar had gone away with the transformation. They landed outside of the pub and Harry stroked inside and all looks were directed to him. Harry grinned and said:

"Stop staring at me unless you wish for a horrible death."

Then Severus, Remus and Nymphadora entered the pub and Harry walked through the door leading to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry looked at the crowd gathering in the streets of Diagon alley and watched as they milled about. He got to the ice cream parlour and sat down and ordered a sundae for him and then asked the order members if they'd like some too.

Severus just gave him a confused look and decided to have a banana split. Tonks chose a fudge sundae and Lupin decided on a cup of tea. Harry nodded and withdrew some galleons as a tip and then as their ice cream was served Severus Snape was the first to speak:

"Potter why didn't you tell anyone that your uncle was beating you? We could have helped you. Or at least we could have convicted your uncle."

Harry turned his face towards the potions master and said:

"Professor Snape even if that fat motherfucking Muggle was convicted for abuse then I would have to live with my aunt since she is my blood relative. Dumbledore has made it abundantly clear that I am not to go outside the wards of my house even at the cost of my health. The bastard even took the right from me to decide whether to go and live on my own. He'll pay for that. Yes he'll pay dearly."

Harry got an unhealthy glint in his eyes as eh started to think up punishments for Albus Dumbledore. Tonks was clearly unsettled by all this and said:

"But your aunt wouldn't hurt you, right? She IS your aunt."

Harry turned to Tonks and dropped the transformation. Now his hair was once again a messy black and he said:

"Tonks there are several things that make me not want to live with her for any extended period of time. The first time I tried to stand up to her she got my hand and pushed it on a hot frying pan with oil in it still on the furnace. She practically let me cook for the entire family when I could cook. I was four at the time when i had to serve them their food."

Harry's cold green eyes flashed red a moment when he remembered and he said:

"Not a word about this conversation to Dumbledore. He mustn't know what I think of him and he doesn't need to know about my treatment at the Dursley's they are something I want to handle myself."

They all nodded accepting the secrecy contract. They didn't know why they had followed Harry or had vowed to keep silent about the abuse Harry had undergone. The Chaos God smiled to himself. His mental manipulations did succeed on these lesser mortal minds after all. He had them believe that they were helping him.

Harry waited until they had finished and immediately wiped the conversation and the strange way of teleporting from their minds. He had them believe that they had simply gone to Diagon Alley to spend some time with Harry and had met there with Severus who had lightened up towards Harry and now acted courteous towards him.

Harry looked as Severus created a portkey that would send them on their way to Grimmauld place no. 12. Harry shivered in delight as numerous thoughts ran through his head. First he would get a room to stay in and then he'd get one of the adults to silence it with a silencing spell. And a good locking spell of course. Then he could summon up a servant of his and begin his invasion of this Dimension. Never say that a Chaos God doesn't know how to deal with a unique chance when it presents itself.

Payback against all those that had mocked him would be nice… and bloody. His Legions must be ready to move into this world and burn everything into a crisp. Dumbledore won't know what hit him. With that dark thought Harry felt the tug of a portkey behind his navel and he was whisked away towards Grimmauld Place no. 12.

* * *

A new chapter finished. People I hope you enjoyed this because I am not stopping yet. I want to thank my pre/reader who has supplied me with the information I needed. 


	3. Grimmauld Place no 12

**Harry potter and the Legacy of Horus**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of Warhammer. I just use them to write this story which was inspired by a friend of mine called Dark retribution who also reviewed the story. I hope you'll enjoy the rise of the Chaos God Harry Tzeentch. Dumbledore will get what's coming to him.

**

* * *

Grimmauld Place no. 12

* * *

**

Harry looked at the old and seemingly deserted house as the portkey had sent him there. He focused on the address and soon the door became visible. Harry's power began to overflow from his body and the door seemingly crumbled before him. He noticed that Tonks was saying something to him but Harry didn't hear her talk. His mind was solely focused on the headmaster of the school called Hogwarts. Power was threatening to spill from his reservoirs and then he growled softly and went inside.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks looked as the kid she had just escorted to Grimmauld Place exuded such a tremendous amount of power that it scared her. She shivered as she imagined what a young child could do with such amounts of power before reminding herself that this was the by who had faced the Dark lord Voldemort five times already and had come out mostly unscathed.

* * *

Harry was by now fuming in anger as he began to scan the minds of the people in Grimmauld Place and found out that Ron and Hermione were trained by the order to protect him. Like they actually could protect him. Ron was jealous of him and would use his knowledge of curses for his advantage and Hermione would be a bossy know it all for a long time when she harped about SPEW and other things that were completely pointless. 

Harry walked through the hallway and Miss Black started screaming on the wall. With a quick glance the painting was on fire and Harry continued his trek through the house and ignored the screams of agony coming form the painting. Harry continued with his small entourage following behind him. When he got to the kitchen he looked at Miss Weasley and said in a cheerful happy voice with a matching happy face:

"Hi Miss Weasley."

The redheaded woman turned around and hugged Harry and then looked at the company he had taken with him and said:

"Severus what are you doing here with Harry? And Nymphadora and Remus too."

Severus just sneered at the older woman and said:

"I met Potter in Diagon alley. I believe he went there with the werewolf and the klutz to have something to distract his mind from his dead mutt of a godfather."

Immediately Molly went over and gave Harry a hug and mumbled something about the poor boy not being able to handle his feelings. Harry let it all come over him ad began to mumble something about hugs not being necessary.

* * *

Immediately the Weasley matriarch began making something on the stove or him saying that he was too thin for his age. Harry bristled at the insult to his body. He wasn't too thin. He could change shape at will and thus could appear like anyone who he wanted. He could even make his appendages twist and turn into daemonic forms. 

He didn't like the way he was being fussed over and it clearly showed on his face which was now mirroring a dark cloud in darkness. He sat down on the table and Tonks and Remus sat down next to him. Severus took the place opposite of him.

Harry was now thinking about how he was going to get out of this as his mind worked to think up unique battle plans. If not for Nurgle he would have won the great battle between the Chaos Gods. That pathetic piece of filth always killed his minions by poisoning them with the foul air that hung around his plaguebearers.

Harry grinned as he finally had finished with the large meal that Molly had him eat. Ron and Hermione had come in and asked why Harry was here. Tonks had answered their question:

"Harry shouldn't sit within a muggle home feeling bad about Sirius. Instead he should have some emotional support instead of the muggle's leaving him alone to think about Sirius."

Ron and Hermione looked remorseful and Harry was led up to Sirius his old room by Tonks who was having some difficulties with keeping her intense vocabulary in check as she muttered about having to baby-sit teenagers.

* * *

Harry grinned and began to change his magic the moment he had entered the room. With icy cold green eyes he ordered Ginny to leave the room and then as the girl walked out of the room as if ordered by someone invisible. She had a blank look on her face and wouldn't remember what Harry had said. Then with a vicious grin on his face Harry started charging his power which began to spring up around him just as Tonks closed the door. Harry's hands started to change into claws and a black bodysuit appeared on his body. Then thick layers of armour appeared on his body. 

A maniacal grin made its way onto Harry's face as it took the appearance of an old decrepit old man while his body looked healthy. Thick feathers sprouted all over his body and he grinned as his mouth became a mix of teeth and tongues. All in all he looked like some Demon spawned from the deepest pits of hell and unleashed upon the world.

* * *

Harry silenced the entire room and made it impenetrable to any spying device. Then he saw Tonjks turn around and for a few seconds she stared at him and he stared back at her with ever shifting eyes. Then she let out a shriek loud enough to wake the dead and tried to get out of the room in her panic forgetting that she was a witch and could curse it to dust. Harry just grinned and bound her to the ground. Then he started to grasp at something unseen and soon a bright red rip in the air was formed and a man fell through with a loud thud of armour. A staff was clenched within the man's hands and a weary aura surrounded him. 

Ahriman of the Thousand Sons looked at the surroundings in which he was an lite4rally felt the power radiating of the creature that stood there with its hands graspoign the rip in the fabric of reality. Power seemed to emanate from the creature and Ahriman sunk to his kneews as he felt the familiar feeling flow through him as he heard his God's voice in his mind:

**"Ahriman…"**

Out loud and in a voice which was both deep and dark and ominous he answered:

"Yes Master. What do you wish of your servant?"

Harry grinned with his tongues dripping drool on the floor before his body once again changed and Harry stood there. Once again Ahriman heard his Master's voice in his head:

"**Look at this body Ahriman. Can't you sense the power that it has? Now that his soul and mine are joined we shall begin our conquest of this universe. Our souls combined make me even more powerful then I even was. You are to rejoin the Thousand Sons as its commander and Magnus will research the history of this dimension. Now depart and I'll call upon you again."**

Harry looked with blood red eyes which shifted to a pale grey within a second and then looked at the Master of Sorcery. He grinned and said:

**"Do so now or you'll feel my wrath Ahriman."**

Ahriman nodded and Harry tore the fabric of reality once again and let him walk through. Then he turned to Tonks and said:

"I trust that you will reveal nothing of this to the old man. I hope I have your word for that Tonks."

She was still staring at him like he had grown three heads and had declared himself to be a god. Which he could do and would do sometime in the future if he wished to. She just got up a little unsteadily and said:

"This was all some kind of bad dream or something like that. I'll just go to bed and all will be okay."

Harry grinned and led her to the bed in which she climbed in and with a softly murmured:

"Goodnight."

Tonks fell asleep thinking about what she had seen. Harry grinned and sat down in a chair getting a Dark Arts book off one of the shelves. He wasn't ready to do a full-scale invasion yet because he still needed to get more troops for the actual invasion. Well not that this world would pose much of a threat to his legions but he was rather afraid that the other Chaos gods would come after him. Now he finally had an entire universe to rule over alone and he wasn't willing to share it with any other Chaos god.

* * *

Voldemort was standing next to the Runic circle which would call upon one of the Dark Gods who would give him the power to eradicate those filthy muggles once and for all. He started to chant the arcane verses required to summon up the God that he wanted and soon a person stood there in the circle. 

Harry felt something call upon him and withyo0ut even thinking about what might happen to him he just willed himself to be at the summoning site.

He appeared in what looked to be a runic circle with a snake-faced man standing there chanting. Harry lifted an eyebrow and said in a dark and ominous voice:

**"Why have you summoned me, The Lord of Change? Answer me mortal!"**

Lord Voldemort stared at the perfect replica of Harry Potter which stood in the circle. If he hadn't been sure that it would be a dark god then he might have believed that it was the real Harry Potter. But the voice with which it spoke was enough to dispel any doubts and Lord Voldemort said:

"I have summoned you here to grant me the power to eradicate the Muggles off this world. I want to burn them to hell for defiling this world!"

Harry laughed evilly and said:

**"The power doesn't come without a price, young Tom Marvolo Riddle. I shall grant you your request for complete loyalty to me. Betray me and you die."**

Then Lord Voldemort stared at the creature he had summoned and said:

"I shall agree to this. I shall call you Master and do your bidding if you give me the power to kill maim and torture the unclean."

Harry looked at Lord Voldemort and said:

**"So be it."**

Then he charged asmall amount of Chaos within his hands and immediately the room was filled with the pops of apparating Death Eaters. They gasped at the sight of lord Voldemort kneeling before someone that looked like the Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort turned to them and said:

"Thanks to the Lord of Change I shall gain ultimate power to crush the light. Tonight we shall let the world burn!"

Then the Chaos went inside Voldemort's body and the man screamed in agony as he felt his bones shifting and breaking and then remoulding into inhuman shapes. He gained sharp claws on his hands and his mouth began to change into a tooth filled maw. The skin started to turn blackish and then pale again and Voldemort rose and said in a strange voice:

"Ican feel the power. Thank you Master."

Then he bowed before Harry and Harry said:

**"It is alright young Riddle. I shall watch over you like I do with all my generals. You shall be the first to be on this world. The rest shall follow soon."**

Harry laughed and said:

**"Go out Tom Marvolo Riddle and cause the streets to light up with the flames of burning houses. Let the bodies of the dead decorate the streets!"**

Then with a thunderclap Harry disappeared and reappeared in the bedroom where he had left Tonks. He watched as the girl immediately sat upright in the bed with her wand pointed at him. He laughed and the wand disappeared from her hand and appeared in his hand. Harry grinned and said:

"Nothing to worry about Tonks. I just let something crash into the floor. I must be taking after you with my clumsiness."

Then there was a bright flash from the wand in his hands and suddenly he was coloured in two different colours. On half of his body was white and the other was black. Harry grumbled and the colours went away.

Tonks was now staring and said:

"How the hell did you manage to let that body paint go away? Are you a Metamorphmagus too? Why didn't you tell me that you were a Metamorphmagus?"

Harry looked at her and said:

"Well I always could do this. I just changed the skin around the injuries and they were all covered up so nothing would be seen by the neighbours."

Tonks remembered the state they had found Harry in and shivered. How long had this been going on with Harry? Why didn't he tell anyone?

She didn't notice the way Harry smiled as he scanned her thoughts and slowly began to modify her mind to suit his plans. He added some more aggressive behaviour towards the Order members and a tendency to stand up for herself and her beliefs.

Content with his changes Harry sat down in his chair and let Ginny come in again with the excuse that she had to go to the bathroom. Harry had modified her memory so that she would remember going tot the bathroom.

Now the only thing he had to do was wait for his time to come.

* * *

Another chapter finished. I hope you all like this because I can say that I do like it. 


End file.
